Heart's Desire
by lecherzstrumpet
Summary: Morgan just graduated high school, she and hunter move in together... what will happen next? you'll just have to wait and see, i will be posting soon, i have time on my hands... WARNING : spoilers!
1. 1 telling the folks

Disclaimer- I do not own the 'sweep' series or these characters, I give cate tiernan all of the credit, though the ideas are mine. Any similarity to other fanfics is purely coincidental.

A/N- ok this is my first fanfic so go easy on me! I hope you like it, please review and tell me how I'm doing, give me some ideas, because you might have better ones, I would of course give you credit… ok but PLEASE REVIEW! I know this chapter is short but still… if you want to give me ideas or anything email me at or IM me at xtragicalltheway

**Morgan's POV**

It was a week after graduation and I, Morgan Rowlands am in a severe state of panic. 'How am I going to tell my parents that I'm moving out? And with my boyfriend' I thought to myself. Me and my boyfriend Hunter Niall, actually, he is more than my boyfriend he is my muirn beatha dan, or soul mate, have been planning on moving in together after I graduated. Hunter was twenty, so he didn't have to worry about graduating.

Hunter lived with his father Daniel, and his cousin Sky. Hunter is working on redoing his room; it didn't have much… personality in it.

Hunter and I have decided to tell my parents together.

"He's gonna be here in like ten minutes" I told my sister Mary K. who is going to be a junior.

"Relax, he's been here for dinner before, mom and dad loved him" she responded. It was true though, he had been here to my parents house for dinner before. They loved him, he chose all the right words to say during dinner, and not to mention he's gorgeous with his pure blonde hair and his green eyes that changed in shade depending on his mood.

Well, they aren't really my parents though. They are my adoptive parents. I found this out when I realized that I was a blood witch, a woodbane to be exact, one of the seven great clans. Woodbanes were believed to practice dark magick, but most have now renounced it like I have. Hunter is half woodbane. When I realized that if I was a blood witch my parents must be too, but they aren't and I found out that I was adopted.

Using my super witchy senses I realized that Hunter was walking up to the house. I ran out to greet him.

When we saw each other smiles erupted on both our faces.

He was half way to our house from the street. I didn't care that I wasn't wearing any shoes, I ran up to him and hugged him hard. Responding to my gesture he hugged me hard also but lifting me up a little. We shared a deep and passionate kiss, our lips meeting perfectly.

Unwillingly we both came out of our almost make out session and walked inside.

When we walked into the dining room everything was set nicely. We sat down and waited for the others. Sensing my nerves Hunter grabbed my had under the table and placed it on his lap. He held my hand and gently squeezed it showing me his support.

During dinner Hunter politely chatted with my parents and Mary K., talking to my dad about science, and real estate with my mom.

After dinner Hunter, Mary K. and I took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink. I called my family into the kitchen to tell them our news. When they were all seated and waiting for our news I began. "Mom, Dad, Hunter and I have something to tell you. We thought about it for a long time now and we've decided to move in together."

A/N- oooh, how will they react? Will they be happy? Will they be angry? I wonder what will happen next! I will probably update soon…. Hope you enjoyed my very first chapter! Please review! I need to know how I'm doing!


	2. 2 packing

Disclaimer- I do not own the 'Sweep' fanfics, though I wish I did, I do not own the characters, I give cate tiernan all of the credit, though the ideas are mine. Any similarity to other fanfics is purely coincidental.

A/N- ok here it goes… another chapter! Yay, well please review, tell me what you think so REVIEW! insert evil laugh here

Xaria- thanks for your help, hope to have more, and I hope that you will help me with ideas… thanks

**_ps : witch messages will be italicized_**

**Chapter 2**

**Morgan's P.O.V. **

"Mom, Dad, Hunter and I have something to tell you. We thought about it for a long time now and we've decided to move in together." Did I just say that? I can't believe it! I actually got the words out. My parents eyes grew wide while Mary K's stayed the same "Well its not like we didn't see this coming" she chose to respond.

"This early? You've been going out for like a year." My mom pleaded

"Yes but we know that we are going to get married, and we are going to have a daughter named Moira." As soon as I said that I knew it was a mistake. Hunter gave me a look as if to say 'why?' My parents haven't been to fond of Wicca, since my mother was burned to death and all. I didn't want to tell them that I had a vision with our child, she was called 'Moira'.

"What are you talking about?" my dad said, my mom followed right after "How do you know that?"

Hunter being the great guy as he is used his ex-seeker (Hunter was a seeker for the International Council of Witches, kind of like a Wiccan government) skills and quickly responded "We talked about it…. A lot"

"We also talked about moving in together a lot" he said

I quickly responded "Yeah, it's not like we just decided yesterday out of the blue"

"Well, I guess we can't really stop you." My dad said. "If this is what you really want" my mom said after.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said in one breath while hugging them both. "Can Hunter and Mary K help me pack?" even though I secretly already started packing.

"Sure" my mom said while my dad looked skeptical. They were looking at each other, I swear that they were communicating telepathically. I could do that with Hunter but come on, we were blood witches and my parents weren't.

"Sure" my dad finally said

I grabbed Hunter's and Mary K's hands and dragged them upstairs, we all laughing on the way.

When we got up to my room Hunter kissed me, not too deep because my sister was right next to us, but still great. When we finished kissing he and I realized we were on my bed and he was on top of me, we both got up quickly, and slightly embarrassed. Mary K just laughed and hugged me while saying "congratulations".

I took all of my previously bought boxes out and started piling clothes in while Hunter and Mary K did the same.

An hour or so later we were all very tired, and it was obvious. I was almost done packing when my mom walked in.

"Hunter, you look tired. Come down stairs and I'll set you up on the couch." My mom said as he, Mary K, and I all looking shocked. My mother never even let boys in the house while we were alone.

Half an hour later I cast out my senses. Mary K was in her room sleeping, as were my parents in their room. When I got to down stairs, I felt Hunter on the couch, he wasn't sleeping but trying to.

Hunter felt me cast out my senses _good night love_ he sent

_good night, I can't believe that we are going to move in together!_ I sent back

_I know, I'm so excited_ he replied

_well good night then_ I said

Then we both felt each other drift away to sleep.

I shot up from bed

_Hunter, I had a dream, come upstairs I'm scared_ I sent

_coming love_ he sent back…..

A/N- oooh, what happened? Why is she so scared? I already started writing the next chapter so hold on tight. Please review, I need to know how I'm doing!


End file.
